


Play Russian Roulette

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [10]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Battle, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Innocence, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: A month before his wedding with Roll, Forte is introduced to the youngest child of Light who's constantly under the supervision of Dr. Light.Then the cat got out of the bag.[I want X and Forte interactions... Also battles. Yes. Let's do that. As soon as it change to Teen, that's when murder happens.]





	1. Find a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I want those two to get along... Yeah. That'll be fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a reason.

"Don't worry Forte. X is the sweetest thing!" Roll told Forte, sitting on the couch beside him as they wait for Dr. Light's arrival. "He really loves his family and would do anything to protect them!"

"Sorry but why do I have to meet X again?" Forte relaxed on the couch, checking his message and hoping his youngest brother comes over so it wouldn't be so awkward. There was him, Roll, Rock, Blues and his father currently.

 

"Before the wedding, we'll need to handle the property regimes and marriage settlements. Marriage invitations will be distributed to all our shareholders and we need to find the grandest area in...." Rock and Blues were listening to Dr. Wily. _Poor guys._

"..." Rock's head slowly dropped to rest on Blues' shoulder, nearly closing his eyes at how boring the lecture was. Blues was wearing shades.

[It is unknown whether the oldest Light is asleep or awake.]

 

"X is my cutest sibling and soon he will be a part of your family too! You just have to meet him and get along!" Roll raised both hands towards her chest, clenching it and puffing her cheek.

"Whatever." Forte sighed, looking away but he can still see her peripherally. Based on the pictures shared among the Light children, X looked androgynous and always wearing adult onesies as if he were a doll. The disturbing part was how all of the Light family members (even Blues) found X innocent and adorable.

"I also plan that X will be my flower boy. Is that okay with you?" Roll squealed at the thought, but Forte raised an eyebrow.

 

"X is a teenager and it's flower **girl**." Forte crossed his arms. It's not like he hates the arrangements, seeing that Roll is a pretty okay female. It's just that why is he the one marrying when it could be Zero? Oh Gross. Zero and Roll marrying? 'Nightmares.'

"X can be whatever he wants to be!" Though initially upset by the fact she's engaged with the arrogant and aloof Chief Financial Officer of the Wily Corporation, Roll grew to like Forte after a series of unfortunate events.  _He has bad luck. Don't ask._

"X is a guy." Forte pointed out and Roll placed both hands on her knees. "Yes and he will be a very lovely Flower Boy!"

 

"You want the next CEO of the Light Corp to be a flower girl?" Forte found that embarrassing. Forte wouldn't wear a dress even if he'll be given a billion zennies...  _What type of dress though?_

"Oh heaven's no! X will be taking the same position as you Forte. It will be Blues or Rock who will be the next head since X is really good with analyzing data. He also doesn't like too much attention." Roll smiled and Forte didn't see that coming.

"At least some people have the right mindset!" Forte called out towards Dr. Wily, still angry at the fact the old man chose Zero to be the next head than him. Him! The guy who does most of the computation and arrangements to handle their freaking contract and business dealings. 'Okay Fine. Zero got all of the genes he never got (Blue eyes, blonde hair, height and psychopath tendencies) but that didn't mean Wily could bypass him!'

 

*Beep!

 

 **From:** **Zero**

**Sorry. Can't come. I need to finalize the transaction by today or Wily's chopping my hair off.**

 

"Damn it. He has a legit excuse." Forte cursed, aware how Zero cares for his long golden hair that sometimes confuses the people on the Vice President's gender. Forte can never forget that day when Zero glared at his 'suitors.' Dr. Wily, being the spoiled **** he is, suggested Zero to promote his masculinity through advertisements. Now. Not only is Zero his soon-to-be boss, but also a popular wanted man.  ~~Forte is begrudgingly proud of him.~~

"Zero can't come?" Roll covered her mouth and Forte nodded.

"Unfortunate." Forte texted back.  **You sure you don't want to meet the CFO?**

 

**From: **Zero****

**Send pictures?**

 

 **X is a guy.** Forte texted back before placing his phone on the table.

"Remember Forte. X is shy. Please be gentle to him." Roll clasped her hands together, giving him a pout.

"I'll try." Forte can't say no to that face. 'What sort of guy am I if I did?'

 

*Ding!

 

"I'll get it!" Blues was the first one to stand up and rush towards the door. Rock fell to the floor, crying in pain at the impact.

"What took him?" Wily is an impatient man, but he tends to tolerate his ex-partner Dr. Light due to their equal intellect ~~or the fact Dr. Light concedes Dr. Wily is the better scientist between the two~~.

"I think he's fine." Forte reassured Roll as she head over towards her twin brother's side.

"Rock. Be more careful." Roll pulled out a gel, rubbing it on Rock's forehead.

"Sorry." Rock laughed uneasily, whispering to his sister. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Father only wants you to get used to your future duties." Roll gives a forehead kiss and Rock frowned. "Please understand he doesn't have much time left."

"Can't I hire an assistant?" Rock sulked and Roll shook her brother a bit. "Everyone's counting on you!"

 

"I know..." Rock sighed and Roll tugged Rock's arm.

"Forte. We'll be back. I have to bandage his head. The gel doesn't seem to be enough to heal the injury." Roll shook her head while Rock looked at the table.

"Sorry but I always did have a weakness to spikes." Rock laughed as Wily stood up to check what's happening outside. Roll rolled her eyes. "You're just clumsy."

"Come on. Let's go." Roll dragged Rock to the other room. Just then, Forte heard Blues arguing with Dr. Light.

"!!!" Forte stared at the youngest Light member.

 

* * *

 

"..." Wearing a hoodie and loose pants on with a blue and back theme, X had a sleepy and absent stare. The youngest sibling had brown hair like Rock and Blues, but emerald eyes like Roll. _No. Not like Roll. It looks like contact lenses._

"..." The brunette blinked, tilting his head subtly. The lack of emotion and sound caused Forte to actually imagine X to be a flower girl, the one that watches-you-while-you-sleep-with-a-knife type of horror.

'Okay. Zero has to see this.' Pulling his phone, Forte takes a picture and texts it to Zero labelled:  **Future b** **rother-in-law.**

As soon as Forte sent it, X suddenly narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Forte felt a chill up his spine. The straight mouth opened. ~~Forte wished he didn't understand what X mouthed to him.~~

 

' **Ask permission first.** ' [Is his eyes dying on him or did Forte see emerald eyes glow dangerously like the machines Dr. Wily produced down the basement?!]

 

'Shoot! Already?!' Forte hasn't even done anything but take a picture. No one told him X hates his photos taken. Damn. He screwed up on the first few minutes. Forte looked at Wily and Light, only to see the duo chatting and bickering about arms trade and how Wily shouldn't deal with those things for the greater good. 'Damn. Now what?!'


	2. Borrow if Underaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too stubborn to say NO.

"Blues! You want to introduce me to your brother?" Forte feels like Blues is the best bet to easing the atmosphere between him and his fellow Treasurer.

"Oh sure. X meet Forte. Forte meet my bro." Blues slung his arm around X's shoulder, causing X give the cutest smile ever. For Forte, it was terrifying. _The cute ones are usually the dangerous ones._

"Come on X. Go and meet with your future brother in law. He's a pretty decent guy once you get to know him." Blues pulls X closer to Forte, letting X sit down and then decides. "I'll get some refreshments. I'm sure you're famished from the journey."

"Thank you Brother Blues~!" X sat properly and did this guy's eyes twinkle like an anime kid?  _Forte stared in horror._

"No prob." When Blues left, X turned his attention towards Forte.

 

"Hey... Name's Forte." Forte raised his arm and that was one of the most awkward things he's done today, especially when X stared at him without responding for a good minute. Forte squinted, not knowing what to say. _Damn. Wily might have done the right thing for once._ "How's your first time out?"

"Bright (Sensitivity to Light? So Blues and X both have the same problem.) and noisy." X was blunt and there was no niceties in his next words. "Once father dies, you should cut all ties from my sister."

'What did I do to you?!' Forte moved away from the brunette, finally realizing the teen has a cylinder in hand...No. **It's a pipe?!** Forte knows how dangerous pipes are... Zero did beat him during a spar with a pipe and Forte is not reliving that pain.

"You did nothing but jeopardize your own life." X grimaced as if reading his eyes. "Dr. Wily must hate you so much if he's making you marry my sister."

"I get that, but I don't regret it. Roll is an awesome cook and pretty fun to hang out with." Forte also finds his office pretty lonely at times so Roll brightens his day. And, Forte has another home to go to if ever Dr. Wily gets into those mood swings. _Zero is the one usually bringing him back home._  "Besides, Roll would castrate me if I reject her now or maybe Rock will do it... Or Blues?"

"Then you better learn how to fight." X tossed the cylinder pipe and Forte caught it. "Things are going to get bloody once Dr. Light is gone. I expect nothing less from you, **Forte**."

 

"What is..." Forte stared at the cylinder pipe and realized it was a beam saber. Forte immediately hid it in his pocket, hissing at X so the two old farts wouldn't hear. "Okay. What sick regimen did your father do to you?"

"Nothing. I'm part of the R&D." X gave him a stink eye. _It ticks him off for some reason, but maybe the reason why X is giving him the look is because of how bright the room is._ X continued. "Dr. Light might not know this, but there is a power struggle in our corporation. Even if Roll takes your last name, she still has a share to the properties. It won't surprise me if you two died. I'd never forgive myself if Roll died..."

"Hold up. How long is this going to be?" Forte checked his schedule and realized he had a lot of traveling to go to... Forte can't bring a weapon 24-7. _He wished he could like Zero, but he isn't allowed because of his position._ He's also not allowed to use his buster because 'Council' policies. 'Damn it. What's the point of being an android if you can't use your weapon?!'

"A year at most." X frowned. "Or more? I feel Cain Labs will also interfere with the Corporations' affairs soon enough."

 

"Cain Labs is a government-sponsored organization...Right. You guys keep making advance technology." Forte suddenly wants to go to the training room later and check the weapon out. "Are you joking with me or are we really going to die somewhere along the years?"

"If I were joking then you'd think I'm threatening you to stay away from my sister for being a cynical pompous bastard." X hummed, moving his legs like a child. X closed his eyes, sleepy. "No. If I really hate you then I'd already hire a mercenary to give me your heart."

"Cinderella reference. No thanks." Forte raised his phone and took another picture.

"What are you doing?" X raised one arm to partially block his face with his gloved hand, annoyed.

"You have another brother-in-law but he's not going to get hunted am I right? ~~That lucky sadist.~~ " Forte sent the picture and labelled it as:  **Future Flower Boy.** "Energy cell?"

"Dark energy. Your company sold it in the Black market... Reckless of you." X sounds sleepy. _Sleep must be this guy's favorite hobby._ "You can upgrade it, but don't tell anyone I made it. I don't want Dr. Light looking through my personal purchases."

"Nice." Forte isn't sure if he likes his new brother-in-law or he should be terrified that the cute-ball-of-sunshine his friends told him has a darker side.

 

"So...What will you do if Rock dies?" Forte asked, waiting for his coffee. (Blues must have bumped into an employee. Blues is pretty popular in the Wily Corporation.)

"Blues will take over and if he dies then Roll... But I won't let anyone die." X sounded pretty fierce. "Except you. (X reverts back to a tranquil teen.) I'm fine if you died before, during or after the wedding."

"Don't expect me to save your arse." Forte chuckled and X gave that cute smile again which Forte managed to take a quick snap.

"Enough! He doesn't need this to be documented." X covered his face as Forte sent the file labelled: **Future Team Leader of the** **R &D in the Light Corp. Pretty skilled too. We should up our game** **.**

"Okay. That's the last. I promise." Forte placed his phone back. "How long will you stay here?"

 

"I'm currently Dr. Light's bodyguard and personal assistant. However... (X bit his lower lip.) Dr. Light doesn't like it if I wandered too far from him..." X closed his eyes as if it was his fault. Forte just thinks Dr. Light is a clingy father. X is the last kid right? Isolated in that dingy basement for who-knows-how-long... It was only through Rock and Roll that he and Blues learned about the new sibling.  _Blues was pissed, teleporting away to get a glimpse of the baby Lightbot._

"You wanna train with me sometime?" Forte grinned. He's fought with all of the Light children and they're all good in shooting things to scrap. "Ah rust. Would Roll kill me if you get a burn or a flesh wound? I know the Light Corps has enough funds to give you guys spare bodies but you guys always have this protective family dynamic going on..."

"As long as she doesn't hear of this. We do have the medicine to heal any wound no matter how grave." X confessed, whispering as he leaned close to Forte. "You gave us the idea of utilizing nanite technology to repair and modify reploids. Though, we haven't released the product in fear of abuse and potential defects in reproduction."

 

"Ah...." Yup. Forte should definitely store this info before Wily pries into his personal life some time later. "So nighttime somewhere...?"

_Okay. You can't blame him for wanting to fight someone. Forte finds fighting a comforting hobby. He's a freaking warbot for a reason._

"I'll send you a text on the time and location in advance." X nodded, also curious how strong his brother-in-law would be. "Since Roll likes you... I should sacrifice some time for your... enhancements."

"Sis-complex?" Forte inquired as he received a text. X covered his mouth, "I cherish my family deeply. I don't see what's so special about you."

"True." Forte has no idea where to start if the guy asks him. Maybe his skills? _Screw the body. Zero made him feel insecure._ 'Speaking of Zero, what does he want?'

 

 **From:**   **Zero**

**Done. I'm heading there.**

 

 **You finished discussing the conditions of your engagement with Iris?**  Forte texted back. X noticed the furious tapping and asked. "Something wrong?"

"Zero... (X didn't react at all.) You don't know who Zero is?" Forte asked and X blinked again.

"You are asking the same android who is in constant supervision from his father." X raised an eyebrow.

"Fair point." Forte laughed. It was also a relief to know some people out there doesn't give scrap about his hotshot brother. 'I might like this guy.'

"A good description of him... Strictest and emotionally constipated guy in the entire Wily family." Forte watched X continue to stare at him, denouncing Zero's image. "Youngest Wilybot, Zero Omega (Dunno where that came from) Wily is the VP of this joint. He's a workaholic, but also a chick magnet. Don't get too close to him. He has things you don't want to know."

"Another warbot I imagine." X nodded and moved to the next topic. "Please start training and preparing your security after marriage. Assassination attempts will begin once the news spread regarding your marriage. I advise you to avoid busters to minimize attention since postponing the marriage may be one of their alternate tactics."

"So most of our fights will involve the sword." Forte should check Zero's browsing history again. _That guy always watched and tried out sword techniques for fun. Seriously, why did Dr. Wily create warbots and changed halfway to create an 'evil' corporation?!_  "At least I get an excuse to fight Rock now."

 

"He won't mind. Brother and sister know what is to come... But please don't tell them about the assassination attempts. They think it's a normal thing even when it isn't.." X pouted, sulking. "What a problem."

"Life." Forte received another text as Blues returned with Rock and Roll arguing.

"I want to be the ring bearer!" Rock told his sister.

"But you're already acting as Forte's Groomsmen." Roll pointed and Rock replied. "Yes but Zero is also there and that guy's good at picking clothes!"

"Here's your cocoa with marshmallow." Blues gave the warm mug to his brother.

"Thank you brother~" X chirped and there comes the anime sparkles. Forte looked at his phone.

 

**From: Zero**

**Yes. Stall them because I'm almost there.**

 

 **No can do. It seems the two scientists are done with their talk.** Forte sent and looked at X snuggling close to Blues like a cat. X's mug is already empty as Forte picked his cup of joe. [Rock and Roll are still arguing about the roles in the wedding.]

"Miss me?" Blues smiled, partially hugging his baby brother.

"Yes." X pouted and when was the last time Blues went to his home? _Five months ago? A year... Three years? Not sure..._

 

**From: Zero**

**Damn it Forte. Just do it already.**

 

 **Don't feel like it.** Forte sent and looked over to see the two scientists exchanging their last words? _Don't ask him about old people habits._

"Still stubborn as always." Dr. Wily sounds angry, but he was smiling.  _What a weirdo._

"At least I'm not reckless." Dr. Light countered, slightly coughing and turning to face X.

 

**From: Zero**

**I need to know what's the point of having X engaged to Sigma.**

 

 **X is engaged with Sigma?** Forte knows Sigma's that... bald tall guy. The leader of that prevalent **Maverick Hunters**  organization and a general of the state. 'Wait. Isn't Sigma part of Cain Labs? What a twisted plot.' 

"Come now X. We should head back home." Dr. Light coaxed X to get off Blues' lap.

"But..." X pouted but the jolly scientist laughed. "X. I know you like going to new places but you have work for tonight."

"Perfected the prototype?" Blues asked and X answered. "Haven't finished testing it... Too lazy~"

"Hmph. You spoil your son too much." Dr. Wily stared at the skinny teen. "I wouldn't be surprised if X dies from a single shot."

"X is sturdier than you think." Dr. Light warned and Forte wouldn't be surprised with how X's emerald eyes glinted in the shade from his raised hoodie. "Come now X. We wouldn't want it to reach nightfall."

 

**From: Zero**

**It's either Sigma's gay or X is a girl.**

 

 **Zero. We already talked about this. You told Wily you wanted to marry Iris. Stop second guessing yourself.** Forte sent another text.  **Besides, X is a guy. I talked with him and he's a shut-in. Just stay in the straight path and marry the diplomat. We need political ties damn it!**

"Okay father!" X gives a kiss on the cheek to all of his siblings. "I will miss you."

"We'll lead you to the exit." Rock laughed as X gave him that look.

"Albert. You should cherish your children as much as you can." Dr. Light warned as they all went together. Forte received a text.

 

**From: Zero**

**I don't plan on cancelling the plan Forte. It's just a question. If the Light Corp managed to merge with Cain Lab then we're in a tight situation.**

 

 **Fine. We're going to the entrance. Hurry up.** Forte slipped back his phone after he sent the message.

"So we'll meet each other next month. Do you have clothes for the wedding?" Blues questioned and Roll beats X to reply.

"I'll pick X and Dr. Light later for that." Roll declared. "I'll also bring Kalinka with me."

"Blues should come with them-Ouch?!" Rock teased, but Blues gave his brother a noogie.

"Say one more word and you're dead." Blues blackmailed, but it wasn't a secret that Blues liked the Russian idol.  _Wonder how Cossack felt when he learned his daughter wanted to be an idol than a scientist.'_


	3. Steal if Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think about it.

"!" X, who was wandering at the front entrance to reach the black limousine, didn't expect to crash against a running teen. X squeaked, not realizing how heavy this stranger was and what is with the long blonde hair?

 

*Thud!

 

"Great entrance Z." Forte smirked as Zero immediately stood up and raised his hand. Blues shook his head, "Did you just take a cab?"

"Sorry about that. I'm Zero Wily." Zero helped X up his feet, staring at startled emerald eyes.

"N-nice to meet you too." The brunette squinted at the bright colors, wanting to head back to Dr. Light. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't let go of his hand. Zero said upfront, glaring down at the scrawny android. "I have a couple of questions to ask of you, X Light."

'Smooth.' Forte watched Dr. Light slowly turn to face Dr. Wily.

"Zero is engaged with Iris if I recall right?" Dr. Light nodded sagely. Dr. Wily watched X and Zero on the side, responding. "He earned it. The woman also has decent credentials and could balance his blunt personality."

 

"Forte. Did Zero dash all the way here?" Rock whispered as Roll watched the two talk. Blues was secretly judging how inappropriate Zero was to suddenly start a _twenty question_ set-up.

"Not sure and I don't care." Forte placed both hands on his hips. "He's worried about the corporation so let him do whatever he wants."

"You also worry about your corporation, Forte." Roll pointed and Forte huffed.

"Not as bad as him." Forte looked away and Blues stepped in between Zero and X. [They were too close for the oldest brother's comfort.]

 

"Ok. You got your answers Zero. Head back to your office and rest. X needs to head back home now." Blues literally went in between and the two can't stop staring at each other. Blues pushed X, calling his attention. "X. You have work remember?"

"A-yes." X looked at Blues, smiling back at his wonderful oldest brother. "Would you like to try it sometime? The product seems to match you well!"

"Mail it to me. It's best that way." Blues dragged X away from Zero.

"But it's big! I'll need to find a way to shrink it or warp it for use!" X complained but Blues was not willing to enter the Light Infrastructure.

"Zero looks surprised." Roll whispered and Forte confessed. "It's the eyes."

"Blues did have amazing eyes." Rock remembered how vibrant it was... And also how dead it could look after ~~a tragedy few years ago~~... "Let's go with X, Roll. He might have questions Dr. Light might not be able to answer."

"Ok." Roll gave Forte a peck before entering the limousine.

 

"See you soon Thomas." Wily waved as Dr. Light and X got in the car. "Don't die on me!"

"I'll try not to!" Dr. Light laughed and the limousine sped away.

 

...

 

"Back to work." Wily said and sped off to the laboratory. _Sheesh. Forte should invite Dr. Light more._  Zero also started walking but Forte and Blues followed him.

"Something off with my bro, Zero?" Blues asked and Zero pursed his lips.

"Realized X is a guy now, Zero?" Forte laughed and Blues shook his head.

"Don't worry. You won't be the last. Once Dr. Light dies, X takes over in the R&D Department." Blues added. "Forte. Maybe Zero's stunned to know Sigma's a homosexual?"

"The bald guy is gay? Really?" Forte somewhat can't blame him. There was something about the android that screams _security_. Somewhere along the line of history, the emergence of reploids came to be. They aren't like robot masters due to their 'free will.' These reploids don't have any directive, but they're built to accomplish certain functions. _What a problem._

 

"Yeah. So the rumor began with Dr. Cain and Dr. Light being best friends. Friendship ends with the usual marry-my-kid agreement. Sigma, the strongest reploid chosen and favorite creation of Cain, complained about marrying an unknown old product so Cain asked Light to arrange a meeting." Blues tried to remember what he read from social media. "After they met, Sigma stopped complaining."

"X didn't trap him right?" Forte can imagine X as a trap. 'Or maybe X threatened him? Heh. This is the same guy who wouldn't care if I die.'

"No. X wouldn't be that evil or lewd. X told me Sigma entered the testing room and chatted with him for forty-seven minutes." If only Blues knew what X and Forte talked about an hour ago. It would make sense.

'I wouldn't be a surprise X threatened Sigma to stay out of his way.' Forte laughed to himself. When Blues separated from them in the elevator, Zero confided to his brother.

 

"Forte. I want all data on X Light submitted to me by Friday." Zero crossed his arms. "I don't know why but he's dangerous. I can't find any data regarding his actions."

"X. Dangerous? Yeah. Hands down. Check this out." Forte pulled out the gift, igniting it to reveal a purple blade. Both males stared at the weapon. Forte did not expect it to look this beautiful for a prototype. Forte complimented the weapon. "Dayum. He's perfected dark energy materialization. I bet Wily is going to shit on his pants when he sees this."

"X gave you a gift?" Zero didn't seem happy. "What if it is rigged?"

"If it's rigged then no one but X knows my whereabouts." Forte thought he was the one who'll give a gift to ease his way in X's mind, but it seems he doesn't need to. X is confident he might not last a year. _Time to destroy the juvenile's expectation._  Forte clicked and watched the energy sizzle. "Don't sulk bro. I'm sure your in-laws will give you a gift."

"Hm..." Zero leaned on the elevator wall, contemplating on his next actions.

  
*Beep!

 

**From: XXX**

**Saturday, 1800 hours by the abandoned parking lot building in Section F.**

 

"Planning to have an affair?" Zero asked and Forte whistled.  _That was fast._

"No. It's X. Damn. Is he expecting me to learn how to use this thing in a day?" Forte stared at the beam saber. "You don't mind if I binge watch your videos right? Also a day off?"

"Wily would call you lazy, but you earned the vacation hours. I'll come with you." Zero was curious and Forte denied.

"No. It's just me and X. You also have five meetings on Saturday. You can't cancel any of them without alerting the old man." Forte knows his brother's schedule.  _He can just download it._

"Tsk. I can always move it ahead." Zero made Forte stare at him.

"Zero." Forte glared at his younger brother. "This is my fight. Don't interfere."


	4. Hold the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not enough time to learn.

"What was that for?!" Forte screamed, pulling himself up and having to look all the way to the other side to see the destroyed pavements in the building. Coming earlier than Zero _because Forte knows Zero loves to watch his older brother's battles_ , Forte didn't expect X to surprise him with gunshots, traps and explosives when he decided to head back down.

"Not bad." The brunette replied, wearing a blue jacket and black shirt and pants.  _The building lights are red._

'Darn. He still looks androgynous.' Forte brushed his clothes, gaining some bruises from the random rock pellets. _Damn. If all assassination attempts are this hectic, Forte should just be in his armor twenty-four seven._  "You consider cutting your hair?"

"No. I was made with this hairstyle." X tilted his head as he noticed the injuries on the robot master. "No mechanic?"

 

"No one is going to repair the armor if it gets destroyed.  ~~Damn Wily.~~ The old man would get suspicious and we wouldn't want that to happen. (X grimaced.) We going to fight?" Forte pointed his blade at X.

"Call your armor." X ordered. "If it gets wrecked during battle then I'll bring you to my workshop and teach you how to repair yourself. No in-law of mine will rely on other people."

"Pft. If you say so." Forte grinned, calling his black armor. _Damn. How long has it been since he last fought?_

 

"Now get ready-?!"

Forte is glad he's a night dweller because the lights are flickering and those emerald eyes are pretty ominous in his direction. Shooting X before the android could call out his armor, Forte hears X cry  **unfair!**

"Life's unfair!" Forte continued shooting and zoning in on X's direction. Already in his armor, Forte didn't think X had the technology to remove his signature temporarily- Wait. It's getting bigger? The signature is close to a Rockman model?!

 

*Zwwwwnnngg!

 

'Nope!' Forte dodged just in time before an orange shot hit him. Forte dashed to several abandoned cars for cover and saw the pillars behind him get obliterated. _Ah shoot._ _The building could collapse at this rate._

"What the hell?!" Forte screamed as he dashed to the safer part of the infrastructure. 'I can't let him shoot a charged shot or I'm... technically dead. I should be dead from that. When was the last time I had my armor upgraded?'

"You haven't trained with the sword." X commented, activating his blue saber when he saw Forte emerge from the smoke. "What if the enemy decides to shoot you with a plasma attack?"

"Yeah... I have a **job**." Forte emphasized, pushing against the brunette.

"You're made for combat." X couldn't comprehend that Forte is technically based from his older brother (pacifistic Rock) but better.

"Business can do this to you." Forte explained and X withdrew, only to slam his sword to provoke the albino to attack _or is X trying to actually kill him?_

"I'll help you then!" X thrusted his sword and Forte parried the attacks. X then counter-parried before changing his pattern, twisting his body to the side and kick the black armored adult on the waist to the other side of the lot. Even as he was flung in midair, Forte had to bring his blade up as X summoned his blaster and tried killing him.  _Lovely._

 

*Thud!

 

"How the hell are you strong when you're a damn shut-in, pretty boy?!" Forte cursed as he got off the busted car.  _This dark energy is pretty cool. It seems to rely on my mood._

"Simulations..." X shifted his buster back to a hand, twirling his beam saber and watching sapphire light energize the air. "I probably shouldn't use my buster."

"That's the least I want from you!" Forte was able to shoot X's leg and yet X was able to endure the pain to dodge his other attacks.

"You have rapid fire? Doesn't that use more energy?" X continued deflecting his plasma shots, later dodging from the left and ducking down as Forte struggled to  ~~that's right~~ cut X down.

 

"Not when the output is low!" Forte cursed as X stared at him like a specimen. Forte continued trying to slice X, only to have X parry and dodge the sword. "Can you stop staring at me like that?!"

"You're too random. Simulations cannot compare with real objects." X wore an attire similar to his brother's but with chest plates and a crimson gem glowing as a processor.

"Would you get incapacitated if the light blared down on you?" Forte leaned down and sliced horizontally, only for X to somersault and use him as a push to land behind him.

 

"Urk!" Forte gets kicked again to the other side. This time, his landing spot was on a pillar _and that hurts_.

"How long has your armor undergone maintenance?" X walked forward and Forte can hear the humming of the buster.  _Oh damn. X is charging again like a Maverick._

"It's none of your business, taekwondo player!" Forte stood up, raising his blade and cutting the purple-pink swirling charged shot towards him. It worked, but Forte fell off his feet from the impact.

"Sorry but we aren't in a movie." X's already has another charge shot ready and the entire floor looked like a wreck.

 

"Stupid force!" Forte didn't think the impact would be so great.

"Keep practicing and you can let out an energy wave with the saber. That's the benefits of an unstable energy cell. Well.. Other power cells can do the same, but dark energy has yet to be researched thoroughly-" X advised and took a step back as Forte dashed forward  ~~recklessly~~  but was able to cut X's buster with his blade.

"I'm ambidextrous." X dropped his beam saber and held his left hand in front of Forte's face, turning it into a buster.

 

*Crash!

 

"You okay?"

 

"Ah damn. I lost track of time." Forte groaned as someone caught him before he fell off the building. "Hello fucking brother of mine."

"Glad you can still curse, shitty brother." The blonde answered back.

"Forte. Is Zero your pickup?" X tilted his head as he stared at the crimson armored blonde.

"No..." Forte tried to get up his feet but Zero laid him on the ground.

"Hello Zero. Why are you here?" X greeted and Zero smiled back. "Nice to see you too, X. (Hey. His tone turned deeper. Weird.) I'm curious if I could participate in the exercise."

"Oh hell no. Wily doesn't give a damn about me, but you're a different case." If Zero's here then it's already eight. Forte knew his Wily might notice Zero's absence so he messaged X to start in an earlier time. X agreed and here he was. 'How the hell was Zero able to finish that paperwork on his table?!'

"Hmm... True. Zero is the incoming CEO." X nodded. "Shall we continue Forte?"

"Yeah..." Forte doesn't want to waste time. Instead of him gauging how strong X is, it's the other way around. 'I'm just rusty. That's all.'

"You look like a truck ran over you." Zero remarked, but he's clearly upset. _Spoiled brat._  Forte wiped the blood from his mouth. 

"I'm fine." Forte glared back at X. "I need to make X look half as bad as me."

"I can do that." Zero offered and Forte hissed. "No. It's bad enough you beat Rock and Blues. X is my kill!"

 

"I'm right here." X waved and Forte stared back at X.

"This is a brother thing. Surely you have those moments with your brothers?" Forte explained and X scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh... They never let me fight anyone unless it's a virtual game or simulation." X laughed uneasily, actually turning anxious. "They don't even know I'm here fighting you..."

"So we can blackmail you?" Zero asked and Forte hits his brother's shins.

"Don't get any strange ideas." Forte stood up yet Zero already activated his beam saber. "Zero. You sack of bolts. I told you X is my kill."

"Just once." Zero begged and Forte wasn't falling for that trick.

"No. You can only watch, you bloodthirsty killer." Forte told off. X suddenly decided to change his armor into the color black.

 

"Let's end this quickly." X now has a golden trim and outline around his body, wearing a purple bodysuit and Forte has a feeling he's seen this armor before.

"I thought that was for Rock?" Forte asked out loud and X professed. "It is but I have tons of armor."

"Forte." Zero is itching to fight.

"Shut it Zero." Forte hushed his brother, messaging.  ** _My fight. Do not interfere._**

"Then..." X explained. "We can head back to my place and I'll teach you to patch your injuries."

"..." Zero tugged Forte's arm, causing Forte to lash out. "If X gets to knock me out then go ahead! But you are going to head back home after that, understood?!"

"Yes." Zero fist pumped.

"I don't want to fight Zero..." X squinted. "He looks like he'll kill me with his hair."

"My hair isn't-" Zero tried to defend himself but Forte butts in.

"I know right?" Forte dashed forward and managed to send an energy wave just by swinging it. _Wow._  X parried it by holding his sword in one hand since his other hand lay limp and it was healing. 

 

"You told me Dr. Light didn't experiment on you?!" Forte can't believe this and X was able to use his hand again to hold the blade with both hands.

"If it makes you happy," X feinted his attack and fell back to rest his hand on the ground, raising his legs and kicking Forte's chin. "You should know that."

"The reploids are based on" X then, with his free hand as his legs went up to land on the other side, shifted his hand into a buster and shot the beam saber off Forte's hands. "My prototype template!"

 

"You're playing with me." Forte shot at X, only to have the youngest Light deflect it with his beam saber.

"Analyzing is a better term." X thrust forward, grazing Forte's neck, but the adult managed to grab X's arm and slam X to the ground.

"Gh!" About to get a fistful of plasma shots, X raised his hand (WHY IS HIS HAND GLOWING?!) and slammed his fist to the ground. It sent both males falling.

 

*Crack!

 

For twenty seconds of free fall, X grabbed Forte's buster and let him shoot the ground which made the support underneath gave way some more. They continued falling to the other floors.

X, before they landed, flipped Forte to face the ground and pushed his head down even if Forte bit his hand.

X needed to keep the buster away, waiting until they reach the end.

 

*Slam!

 

"He's still active." X commented, surprised to see Forte still breathing after getting hit on the floor (which broke and they continued falling for three more floors). 'If Forte learned that he can recall his beam saber in his hand, I'd lose immediately.'

"The helmet is designed to keep the chips and circuits safe."

"I see." X look up to see the crimson android walked towards his area. Zero smiled sweetly. "My turn?"

 

"..." X slowly stood up, looking at his injuries. Pulling out an E-can, X decided to give it to Forte and watch the wounds heal.

"I suppose so? We end five minutes before nine and I'll leave with Forte." X hoped he doesn't regret this as the Vice president's smile turned more sinister. "We should bring Forte to the ground floor. This building will be demolished tomorrow."


	5. Read a Manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That works.

"!?" If X were to compare Zero and Forte, Zero would be a full fledged killing machine. All his attacks are to kill and not to injure.

 

_Too close._

 

X can't even go offensive with how aggressive the attacks were, deflecting and creating distance against the saber-user.

  
"How long have you trained?" X was curious, disappointed how his attacks didn't deter the blonde from going at him. Apparently, X needed to bring the big guns.

"Not long." Zero already injured every part of X's body and the strangest part is that Zero's too fast for X to seal the bleeding by itself. X used every single attack from every born reploid and robot master that can paralyze or knock an android. 'So how is Zero still conscious?!'

"I think I'm going to lose." X's comment made Zero laugh, even when X was able to push Zero back with a hidden fully charged buster shot.

"No you won't." Zero is enjoying this like Forte, but his eyes are different. It's the need to kill instead of the need to win. Forte craved for recognition but Zero-

 

"!" X flinched when the blade nearly amputated his left arm, but at least he was able to pierce Zero's generator with his saber-

'What is wrong with him?!' X plucked his saber out quickly to parry the saber but it severs his right arm and slices through his chest. 'Shouldn't that incapacitate him?!'

"You?" X could not understand Zero's logic. Instead of a buster, Zero reached for X's face with his bare hand and slam the brunette's head down to the ground.

"Ack!" X immediately opened his eyes, shooting Zero's annoying arm off his face and ducking before Zero stabbed his shoulder.

'He has no self-preservation!' X cursed as he failed to trip his enemy with his leg swerve while rolling to safety. Zero, being the sturdy enemy he is, reacted by shooting X and sending the brunette falling to the lower floor.

 

*Crash!

 

"Stay dead!" X hissed as he shot at the blonde's general area. 'What is Zero? He should have his systems screaming at him to deactivate or decrease energy consumption! Why would this supposed workaholic actor (X searched who Zero was) be able to endure all those damages and still jump down twenty feet without any fear?!'

"Give up?" Zero teased as he landed fifteen feet away from the retreating figure.

"Not yet." X shot and created a hologram of himself. He can see the twisted nature his brothers told him about the Wily family.

"Where you going?" Zero raised his buster, shooting all of the holograms and located the original.

"Wow!" X jumped out of the way before Zero accelerated to his previous area and slammed the beam saber onto the ground.

"?!" X looked over his shoulder, throwing a car at the crimson reploid as he scanned the summoned energy spikes swirling around and destroying the ground.

"Nice skill." X knew it isn't from the beam saber but how was that possible? The armor. X has never seen an armor as strange as _that_. 'Thank Light I wasn't there or he'd roast my circuits.'

 

"Thanks." Zero sliced the car in half before shooting at X. The brunette ran to dodge the consecutive attacks.

"You're not bad yourself." Zero chased after X, sapphire eyes scanning the debris when X was able to outrun him. _Again._

"X!" Zero really needs to update this armor, getting outrun so easily to a Light. "Where are you?"

"Trying to knock you out." X shot Zero from above, sitting on a pillar.

"Hmm..." X frowned, staring at the still conscious swordsman. "When Forte said you got the latest tech, I was thinking more of the lines of destruction and not nanite technology."

"How did you get up there?" Zero knew the bulky armor X is wearing should make sound and alert his auditory- Zero checked his helmet, realizing that during the battle, it got damaged from the strong electrical current from X's variable weapon system. 'Of course X broke it!'

 

*Bam! Bam! Bam!

 

"Did that get-?!" X couldn't finish his sentence, needing to jump away when Zero emerged unscathed (stupid beam saber) from the smoke cloud.

"Die." Zero dashed right at the surprised android with a vertical cut. However, with a swift change in his leg upgrades, X managed to jump and dash in air.

"What happens if I knock you out?" Zero locked X in his tracking system, but X kept vanishing after a couple of minutes. 'I'll need to keep him close.'

"Not going to happen with the equipment you have now." X shot Zero on the back and X is also surprised how strong the hair was.

"What is your hair made out of?!" X harrumphed, dashing from his hiding spot as Zero turned to stare at him.

"It's one of my best parts, not like the others." Zero continued shooting at X and dashing towards X to keep close proximity. 'If only X enabled teleportation.'

"I wouldn't be surprised if-" X jolted after feeling the mini quake explosion from behind, turning to stare at the fire and Zero.

 

"Duck!" X shifted his buster into ice, shooting passed Zero and freezing the burning area. "And don't use fire attacks here because I am not calling the fire tr-ack?!"

"Watch out for the!?" Zero watched X keep dashing backward and yelp before falling right in the hole.

"The hole..." Zero dashed to hear a soft thud and a whimper. Zero scanned the bottom floor before he jumped down and where did X go?

Landing to the fifteenth floor, Zero checked for any life signature. 'I swear I heard X.'

'Where did X go this time?' Zero looked around, holding his broken shoulder as he scouted the area. Spotting a blood trail, Zero readies his Z-saber and crept along the debris.

 

...

 

'Everyone has a weakness.' X reasoned as he hid from his opponent and waited for his weapon energy to store up. Recalling all of the armors in the world, X couldn't believe this crimson beast has no weakness. Data analysis says he's a whole new machine all together. 'His regenerative properties are incredible. There is nothing like him.'

'Okay. It wasn't a smart move spending so much energy to putting the fire out. I should separate the weapon energy like Rock.' X checked his buster. 'Only good for one shot and if still doesn't work then that could only mean Wily reinforced-?'

"Found you." Zero whispered.

"?!" X nearly had a heart attack when he heard Forte's brother whisper behind his ear.

 

"Zero...?" Unfortunately, X could only turn his head since Zero grabbed X's only arm by the wrist and wrapped his other arm around X's waist.

"This is pretty intimate." X is being honest, hearing the thrumming of the other's core. Zero didn't care, but he lightly licked X's neck as if to make X shiver.

"You recover through nanites?" Zero asked a very strange question and X can't get out of his grip.

"Yes but it's more active during the night." X winced as Zero clean his neck wound. "What are you doing?"

"Replenishing." Zero didn't let go, tasting the blood mixed nanites. "You don't mind I take some?"

"It's fine." X and Zero both deactivated their armor, having X grab his phone from his pocket.

 

"Oh." X checked the time. "Forte told me you always meet with Dr. Wily and co on 2100 hour."

"Hn..." Zero rest his chin on X's shoulder, somewhat high from adrenaline and maybe his nanites? X frowned. 'But why would my nanites stimulate him? It's all for self-recovery. Well. The other reploids lack certain minerals in the construction given their abilities.'

"You need to get checked." X warned, worried if Zero's actually depriving himself of the necessary resources. Zero agreed. "I will... I also need to upgrade everything. Don't go easy on me next time."

"There is no _next time_ for you." X pushed out of his one-arm embrace, standing up to look at Zero. "I am here for your brother and not you. Please make an excuse regarding your armor. (X puffed his cheek) I don't want Dr. Light realizing I tried killing anyone."

"Understood." Zero sighed, also standing up and X realized he's cornered with Zero standing close to his hiding spot.

 

"Then request for a training partner." X isn't fighting to have fun, but to protect his family's lives. Also his since that would make his family sad if he died. 'Even if I have back-up technology.'

"Can I have your phone number then? In case Forte breaks his phone or isn't answering my calls." Zero added the next sentence quickly and X showed his screen.

"Here." X rather give him phone number than his IP address. X blushed, staring at his phone and realizing the implication of giving his phone number. "W-wait Zero! I changed my mind-"

"Too late." Zero was already walking away before X could retract.

 

"..." X blinked, hand raised at the retreating figure. X dropped his hand, annoyed. 

"I've been had." X bowed his head, resigned. 'Never mind. Time to repair Forte.'

**Author's Note:**

> Learning how to write a Forte... Character formulation... HMMMMM


End file.
